The Stranger
by SapphireGrey13
Summary: After Leanna DuHaven suffers a loss, she runs away with boyfriend Callum to the streets of Orlando. But they run into a world of war and bloodshed when they become vampires.
1. The End of it all?

The Stranger

It was rainy, a light drizzle splashing against the glass of the window. I gazed outside, the red and orange of the early autumn tees against the dark grey of midnight clouds. My bright pink curtains and white walls glimmering in the corner of my eye. "What are you thinking?" asked Kady, pilling me out of my daydream. "Oh nothing." I said turning to face an impatient little sister. "We should get packing."

I couldn't believe this was happening. Moving to Nova Scotia, I mean. Canada? Really? Like we would even last a month in their weather? And to separate me from Callum? I felt like crying. And so I did.

I couldn't handle not seeing the Linsons for more than a day. Dad had told us that moving some place completely different would be good for Kady and me, although we all know it was to distance himself from mom. Little did he know I wasn't going to stay in a dumb place like that? I was staying here. Some way, somehow.

*THUD* "Leave or I'll call the cops!" *BANG BANG BANG* "Aaaaaaaah!" I ran, I knew this, robbery. I jumped out the bedroom and ran, ran and ran. All the way to the Linsons before realizing Kady was still there. And that's when I burst into tears.

I heard a door open. Out stepped Mariella Linson in her yellow nighty, "Lea?" I continued to ball through my words. "My house...robbery...armed...Kady...Dad...ran...sorry...help..."

Mari pulled me into an embrace "we have to call 911" It was then I had the feeling that would stay for a long time. The feeling of loss.


	2. Christiana and Callum

I held my pendant close to me as Mari talked on the phone to my social worker. Callum squeezed my hand; it pained me to see him like this, so scared for me. I loved him for that. It had been 2 weeks since the accident. Since they had found my dead dad in the kitchen, my 10-year-old sister gone with the wind. I was living with the Linsons, who had comforted me every day the best way they could. I was grateful I wasn t alone.  
The pain in my stomach and heart had gotten worse every day. The empty, pointlessness of life idea was taking over my devastated mind. I wanted to tell Dad I loved him one more time, and I wished so deeply that I had rescued Kady. Who could be with the robbers right now, while selfish me was safe. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks again, something I was by now used to. It will all be fine Lea. he promised. I tore my hand from his. I need some alone time. I plainly said, and marched into his room closing the door. What does he know about grief? I thought, slightly angry.  
I picked up my phone. Scrolling the thousands of texts my best friend Christiana had sent me. OMG I saw Kady in the paper r ok? Lee, pls tell me ur not dead? OMG ur dead?! I weakly laughed at Chris s attempt at humour. If anyone knew how to cheer me up, it was Christiana. I responded blankly but understandably serious. I m at Cal s, come over we need 2 talk. Chris responded with a smiley face than disconnected from the chat. I waited in Cal s bed until I heard a knock. Come in I said. Expecting Christiana to show with a bottle of chocolate milk and a bag of potato chips. But to my luck it was Callum, his gold hair and muscular frame looking extra handsome is his white polo and jeans.  
He sat on my bed, his deep sorry green eyes looking in to mine. Leanna, I m so so sorry, to be honest I have no idea what you re going through, but, I want to help you any way I can. I finally smiled at him. And Callum, I m sorry for letting you think you weren t helping, because you were. He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. I smiled at him, happy that everything was ok between us.  
The door opened again. This time it was Mari Linson and Christiana. Christiana s hair was curled in brown ringlets, her lipstick a deep red. She was wearing a fancy grey jumper and leather wedges. She looked stunning, and all done up. Where are you going? I asked. Chris smiled A double date silly, get out of your funk, it s time for a double date. I looked at her. She looked serious. Was I ready to leave the house? I looked at my giant suitcase. Filled with opportunity. Fine. I said. She smiled.  
Chris dressed me in a beige polka dot dress and nude pink stilettos; my blonde straight hair was crimped and pulled in to a braid crown and Callum was forced in to a dress shirt and tie. We re going to The Douton on Main Street with me and Connelly. She added while reapplying her deep red lipstick. I nodded. But I needed to ask Chris something. Something important. Are people talking about me at school? Chris smiled What? No no no, they miss you a tad but, they have no idea. I smiled and let out a sigh. ***

We got at the restaurant around 5:00pm. But since it was October, it was already getting dark, the stars shining like distant lanterns in the night sky.


End file.
